


Magical

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another of their arguments find Soldier and Merasmus making out in their living room, only for the wizard to beg for more.  Soldier’s okay with this.</p><p>(Mention of fisting, but none takes place in the fic.  Wanted to make sure I tagged for it just in case.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

"I need you, Soldier. I need you inside me."

"Okay."

And it had been just that. An evening of bickering and fighting melted into Merasmus being slammed against the living room wall with teeth on his neck and hands on his hips, gasping as the shorter, younger man mouthed hungrily at him, chomping down as sharp nails raked up his uniform-clad back.

He'd fought back the needy whimpers that rose in his throat, instead allowing simple hisses through clenched teeth and knocking that stupid helmet from Soldier's head. He looked down to see the mercenary's eyes closed, heavy brow furrowed as those full lips closed over pale skin.

He hated him so much, so often, but all the same, he needed him. He wanted him. He had been a thorn in Merasmus' side for so long, but somehow that thorn had grown vines. The bastard had wormed his way under the wizard's skin in the worst, best way, with his friendly demeanor and bright, charming smile.

His broad shoulders, huge hands, soft lips, and barrel-chest didn't hurt, either. And the way those fatigues hugged the curve of his ass...

Soldier grabbed hold of Merasmus, spinning him in place to crush his chest up against that wall, and gave his meager backside a squeeze. He pressed against the wizard's back, grinning into his shoulder blade as he hiked up his robes, surprised to find no trousers beneath, simply a loincloth to contain him.

His long, slender legs were smoother than Soldier had expected, though his thin, vascular skin still sagged just enough to show his age. Something about those narrow thighs made his guts knot, and he ran a rough hand up the inside of one. Merasmus gasped as that hand followed his thigh up to cup at him through the fabric guarding his privates. Soldier groped at him just a moment before that hand left, finding its place opposite its partner at the wizard's hips, gripping the waist of his loincloth and yanking it down, exposing him.

Merasmus jolted as calloused hands began to paw at his bare flesh, coaxing his half-erection to fullness and grabbing roughly at his ass. Panting, he rocked into the hand around his cock, a soft sound rising at the back of his throat to urge Soldier onward.

"Soldier," he groaned, pleading but unwilling to actually beg aloud. He needed this. He needed him. But he'd be damned if he'd say, 'please'.

"I don't have lube," Soldier grumbled, letting his thumb slip into the cleft of Merasmus' ass to rub slowly against the hot flesh of his hole.

Warmth throbbed and rushed through the wizard as he arched into the touch. He furrowed his bushy brows, closing his eyes to concentrate. He was sure he knew a spell. Magic began to build and well around him as a gentle hum prickled along his skin. His hands scratched out arcane shapes on the wall, and with a hitched breath, he called out, "Morden Lucubrum!"

It worked like a charm; strange in that it was an evocation. A soft green glow emanated from beneath Soldier's hand and suffused the wizard's whole body before gently whisping away into the air like smoke. Left behind was a wet, slippery sensation against the thumb Soldier had been using to rub his hole.

"Merasmus?"

"The spell will keep me slick until I dismiss it. Now open me, quickly!" Merasmus breathed, wriggling his bottom to encourage Soldier to breach it.

Who was he to say no?

Soldier replaced the thumb against Merasmus with his middle finger, which pushed inside slowly. It was slick, just as he'd promised. The wizard gave way easily, his ass eager to accept whatever it was given. The mercenary's finger was joined shortly by a second, and thrusting them into the whimpering man pressed against the wall, he ventured a third.

Merasmus whined and shook, groaning and pushing back, taking all Soldier would give. It felt so good, stretched wide with those thick, rough fingers flicking away inside him. He briefly thought about begging for another finger, and his thumb, and his whole hand deep inside him, shudders running through his thin frame. With each movement, sparks danced through him, pricking at his vision and making him shiver.

When those fingers slipped away, he braced himself, only to find himself spinning him in place again, pressing his back against the wall as Soldier looked up into his face with a wide, excited grin. Those strong hands found their way down to his ass, hiking up the robes that had fallen back down and lifting him from his feet. Merasmus yelped and wrapped his long legs around Soldier's waist, discovering quickly that the mercenary's trousers had been shed, pooled on the floor around his boots. Heat, firm and insistent, pressed between his cheeks, against his entrance.

"You ready?" Soldier asked, widening his stance as far as he could. This was going to be an interesting prospect, but Merasmus wanted it, and watching him tremble in anticipation, he wanted it too. He wanted to feel what it was like to be inside the wizard. He'd been hearing him moan, and it was gorgeous. He couldn't help but hope to hear Merasmus groaning his name in ecstasy rather than exasperation for once.

"Yes," came Merasmus' breathless response, his head tilting back to bump the wall as Soldier complied. He was hot, so hot, sliding in and opening him up, slowly lowering him down bodily until he was seated to the root, back pressed hard against the wall, legs hitched up around the shorter man's waist. Soldier adjusted his grip to better support the gangly mage, and began to thrust.

Merasmus's arms wrapped tight around Soldier's shoulders, his body bowing in against him as he gasped and wailed. The mage's voice loosed as he was speared on Soldier's length, lifted and lowered and pressed against the wall for his hips to buck unfettered, filled and emptied to be filled again. He shook, jostled about by the mercenary's frenzied humping, his rhythm neither slow nor merciful, and into the open air, he crowed his lover's title.

"Soldier! Soldier, oh gods! Don't stop! By Baator do not stop!" Merasmus rasped, nails digging into Soldier's shoulders through his jacket.

Adjusting his angle, the mercenary did as he was told, thrusting up into him with hungry abandon, trying to aim for just the right--

"OLD ONES, RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE," the wizard cried, his body tensing viciously with each thrust as Soldier slammed over and over against his prostate. He quivered and quaked, hissing wet breaths, his clenched teeth barely containing the drool that pooled under his tongue. His ass burned, his spine sizzled, and he felt like he was going to burst. Low pressure formed in his gut, and he felt his balls hitch. He didn't need to touch himself. Didn't need to be touched. Not when Soldier was deep inside, relentlessly pounding that perfect spot.

"Say my name again," Soldier hiccuped as he panted rough breaths through the strain of activity. "Say my name."

The infuriating braggart, the assuming bastard, how dare he order him, debase him, try to make this about him having power! Merasmus would have rankled and struck, but found himself curling in against Soldier, a choked, guttural groan filling their ears as it left Merasmus' mouth in the shape of the name, "Soldier!"

He came on himself, soiling his robes, and rippling around the mercenary's cock, brought him along for the ride. It wasn't many thrusts later that Soldier pitched forward, legs shaking as he came into Merasmus, burying his face in the mage's chest as he gasped out his pleasure.

Soldier nearly dropped the him when he finished, melting slowly to the floor and clutching him tight to his body until Merasmus lay on his back and he atop him, just barely still inside. He grinned down at his roommate, panting and red-faced.

Merasmus inspected the mercenary's face, with its earnest smile and bright eyes in spite of the dim, scattered mind behind them. There was no triumph, no superiority, no guile in his visage. Simply accomplished, satisfied happiness. It was so endearing, and Merasmus couldn't stop himself from mirroring that smile. His chest felt swollen, fluttering and full, and he raised a hand up to cup his cheek and scratch gently at his jaw.

Soldier leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly. Merasmus sure was something else. He wanted to stay like this forever, even as he felt himself growing soft and close to slipping out of him. He wanted to wrap his arms around the thin, frail-looking wizard and nibble at his too-big ears. "How was it?"

With a chuckle and a stretch, squeezing Soldier's waist with the long legs still wrapped around it, he tugged him down to kiss.

"It was magical."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tumblr user wolfeyes555


End file.
